Cancer Control and Population Sciences Program ABSTRACT The mission of the Cancer Control and Population Sciences (CCPS) Program is to advance the science and application of cancer etiology, prevention, and outcomes research. The goal is to reduce the burden of cancer and its sequelae across all segments of the population through collaborative, multidisciplinary efforts. To achieve this goal, the Program has three themes: 1) To discover host and environmental factors contributing to cancer; 2) To identify factors to reduce health-related morbidity and mortality from cancer treatment; and 3) To develop, implement and evaluate interventions to reduce cancer-related morbidity/mortality and improve quality of life (QOL). Within each of these themes, research is on-going to reduce health disparities within our catchment area. As importantly, each theme encompasses strong education components ranging from K-12 programs in the community to healthcare provider and caregiver training for better communication and care for cancer survivors. Targeted recruits with national prominence add both depth and breadth to the Program and include Drs. Seewaldt, Chlebowski, Gray, Kittles, and Yee. The CCPS Program is particularly invested in the following key areas: building a robust portfolio of research in cancer etiology and biomarker development; strengthening the focus on understanding risk factors for treatment-related complications and developing tailored interventions to reduce morbidity in cancer survivors; recognizing causes of disparities in outcome unique to disease type and developing tailored interventions to systematically mitigate the disparities; and continuing to build upon the strong portfolio of research in psychosocial outcomes and tailored interventions to improve QOL. Sponsored activities include monthly work in progress meetings, monthly seminars, an annual retreat, and annual pilot funding. Membership: 23 Program Members representing 4 basic and clinical departments Publications: 410 total. 34.6% intra-programmatic; 20.2% inter-programmatic; 58.0% inter-institutional Funding: $7,770,700 peer-reviewed; $5,788,708 of which is NCI funding